The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox drummondii, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunphlochebu.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii, not patented. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventors from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.